Episode 3399 (19th June 1992)
Plot Alma decides not to marry Mike; he's a liar. Audrey tells her if she wants to humiliate Mike she should do it in style - in front of everyone. Kevin is annoyed that Sally has bought expensive glasses for Mike and Alma. She is furious when he accidentally drops them. Ken gives Alma a bottle of champagne and wishes her well. Mike is relieved when Alma turns up just in time. She lets him sweat before agreeing to marry him. Gail, Martin, Sally, Kevin, Bet, Alec, Alf and Audrey witness the wedding. Don decides he's going to leave Ivy. He is annoyed when Julie tells him it makes no difference to her feelings. She refuses to be bullied by him. She tells him that she doesn't believe he'll leave Ivy completely. She urges him to go back to Ivy and forget about her. She wants him out of her life. Alec drops Sally's present again, Kevin stops her telling him it was already broken and Alec gives her £30 to replace it. Alma tells Mike she married him because she wanted to; she understands him completely now and she's not scared of him any more. She tells him that he'll never be able to lie to her again. Don feels he should have never returned to Ivy in the first place. He feels he's got nothing left. Julie tells him that if his life is wrecked then he wrecked it, not Ivy, God or her. He is stunned and tells her that she's right, but he still loves her. Ivy worries about Don's whereabouts. Don speeds along country roads without caring for his safety. He misses a bend and crashes the car. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *David Platt - Thomas Ormson Guest cast *Registrar - Geoffrey Annis *Julie Dewhurst - Su Elliot (Credited as "Su Elliott") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe - Cafe and passageway *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Foyer and ceremony room *Park Road *Julie Dewhurst's flat - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Imperial Hotel - Vestibule, function room and exterior *Country lanes Notes *The end credits are played without the theme music. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While guests gather to see if Alma will marry Mike, tragedy is close at hand. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,010,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1992 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD